


Happy Birthday, baby.

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [15]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Happy Birthday, baby.

"Happy Birthday, Baby."

A warm hand captured his and squeezed it quickly. Then it was gone.

Elijah didn’t look up. Sean’s body was there. Close. So close that all he had to do was lean forward just a bit…

… and he did, hands still at his sides. Not holding, just leaning against… him.

“Give me a present?”

“Did!”

“Another.”

Silence. Then a whisper. “What do you want, Elijah?” Big hands moving up and down his arms.

“Sleep in your arms tonight.”

A soft moan, filled with need. Revealing his frailty.

Then in Elijah’s ear, softly. “Done.”

A trembling breath. “Happy Birthday, baby.”


End file.
